Meet my sister
by Icecubefrozen
Summary: Raph's POV: I turned my attention back to the ninja lying at my feet, begging for mercy. I snorted. Why the hell would I spare him? Tossing him to the side, I proceeded to knock dead another 20 ninja. "RAPHIE!"
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is my first TMNT fanfic. I don't own the turtles unfortunately, or any other of the characters :(

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I gave another yell as I was slammed into a wall. Foot ninja had surrounded me. The nearest two pulled me up by my arms and a third one hovered over me, as he pulled out something from his pocket (do foot ninja even _have_ pockets?). The reflection from the glass was all I needed to see- it was what I feared most. A dark liquid substance, enclosed in the form of an injection. Lovely. Just lovely. (note the sarcasm)

Raph's POV:

We were in the fight of our lives. There must have been over a hundred foot ninja surrounding us. It made me wonder why I even started the fight. If I hadn't of cursed at them so many times, maybe they'd have just left us alone. Yeah right! Its not like it mattered anyway; I was in the mood to bash some heads in and this was the perfect opportunity.

*thud*

Another guy hit the floor behind me. If I was sensitive like Mikey I might have stopped for a second to think of the guys family. I actually may have not attacked him so brutally. Some people call me a monster. Then they meet leather head. Then they die.

I turned my attention back to the ninja lying at my feet, begging for mercy. I snorted. Why the hell would I spare him? Tossing him to the side, I proceeded to knock dead another 20 ninja.

"RAPHIE!"

* * *

I'm going to leave it there because I'm evil *muhahaha!*

Ok no, seriously now I want to know your opinions. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I haven't spell checked this yet so it won't be perfect.

* * *

Recap: I turned my attention back to the ninja lying at my feet, begging for mercy. I snorted. Why the hell would I spare him? Tossing him to the side, I proceeded to knock dead another 20 ninja.

"RAPHIE!"

* * *

Raph's POV:  
I snapped my head in Mikeys direction - to the right of me. This would be fine, if it wasn't for the fact that he was just on the roof with Leo.  
Thoughts began to fill my head.  
Did he fall?  
Was he pushed?  
Did he jump?  
Is he ok?

The questions were answered as I took in his appearance. Blood had formed a pool around him. Something was sticking out his arm, and I squinted trying to see what.

*thwack*

For a split second, pain erupted in my body and I saw my vision go blury. I began to sway, and just like that my adrenaline rush had gone and I collapsed to the floor.

-  
5 hours earlier...

Donnies POV:

We raced across the rooftops at lightning speed. To the fellow New Yorker, we were just blurs, flying by on the rooftop like there was no tomorrow. A faint scream could be heard in the distance and I pushed myself harder to run to catch up. The scream was not a cry of terror but a mixture of laughter,joy and utter stupidity. "Mikey" I mumbled under my breath.  
I soon caught up with my brothers, confused as to why my orange clad brother was wearing a dress, and why my hot headed brother was tangled in what appeared to be a clothesline pole.  
Turning my head weakly to Leo, he quickly responded to my gesture with "Don't. Even. Ask." Makes sense really. You NEVER ask about ANYTHING to do with Mikey. EVER.  
"Hey, do I look fat in this dress?"  
I turned to Mikey. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him. It usually works. When I opened them again, foot ninja had surrounded us. "Damn."

* * *

Thought I'd leave it there. Like I'm going to with all stories I won't upload new chapter until old chapter has at least 3 comments. Not doing this because I'm mean but I need to know people want me to continue. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, another chapter up. :)

Once again for the next chapter I first need three reviews at the least. Much to my disappointment I don't own the turtles which sucks. :(

* * *

Leo's POV:

"RAPHIE!"

I shut my eyes tight as I ended another foot ninjas life. I knew that cry. It was Mikey, definitely. I felt slightly hurt that it was not me who Mikey yelled for in his time of need, although I should have got over it by now. Since we were turtle tots it was pretty clear who Mikey felt safest with- unfortunately it wasn't me. I sighed. It wasn't fair. I've loved Mikey since we were tiny tot-

"RAPHIE!"

What the hell was Raph playing at? I guess it was my duty to step in. Thinking hard I tried to remember where I had seen him last. I think it was on the roof...

Running toward the edge, I leaned over cautiously. My orange clad brother was in a bad way. "DON" I bellowed before racing down the fire escape. Where the bloody hell was Raph?! Did he not care?

Donnie's POV:

"DON"

I spun round at the call of my name. The voice who called? Mikey? No, it was a deeper pitch. Raph? No, he has a completely different accent. Me? I doubt I would scream my own name in battle. That only left one person-

* * *

It was... Shredder.

(Ok lol there is no way that is possible.)

Please review so I can update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I won't be posting for a while now as I have options evening soon then I choose my options so it's going to be hectic. However I will still respond to PM's. To cut to the chase: I don't own turtles. Please review.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

(Recap) That only left one person-

(Normal)

-Leo. Worry overtook me instantly. He was fearless leader. He kicked foot ninja butt. Why would he need me?

Leo's POV:

I clutched Mikey close to my chest. Where was Raph? I had a call from Donnie informing me he was on his way- yet I knew nothing of my red clad brothers whereabouts. I had left at least 50 voice mails on his shell cell. I was about to dial again when nearby footsteps alerted me someone was heading towards us. I sighed in relief at the sight of my bo-wielding brother, first aid kit at the ready. He dampened a cloth and used it to disinfect one of Mikeys deeper cuts. "Raph?" He asked. I shook my head "no sign of him. You?" He shook his head too.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while then. The tension in the air was so thick it's a wonder we could still breathe. I looked up at the sky. Please. Something happen. I want to go home. My purple clad brother then pulled out the glass object in Mikes arm. A needle. I froze at the sight. Something told me that wasn't a flu shot the foot ninja have him.

Donnie sat up, bandage roll in hand. "Grab Mikey. Chances are Raph abandoned us and headed home. Either way Mike needs medical attention, quickly. I think there's some kind of poison in his system, because his eyes are glazed over and his fever is in tripple digits."

I didn't need to be told twice. Carrying my younger brother in my arms,I rushed after Donnie back to the lair. God I hope Raph is there.

* * *

I'm leaving it there. I uploaded two chapters tonight because of what it says on the top of this chapter - options. Yes, now I'm choosing my options in yr 8. I hate it :(

But like I said, I might not upload again this week. Either way, please review I as I need them to continue the chapters and improve them. Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Sorry for not uploading sooner. So first off, thanks for all the

reviews so far! Second I don't own the turtles. Now on with the story!

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I was in the infirmary in a matter of seconds- hooking up machine after machine to Mikey. Leo turned to me expectantly. Hope filled his eyes. Hope I didn't want to break. I didn't want to answer him, to give him my prediction. So I merely turned back to my orange clad brother and refused to acknowledge Leo.

I continued to run tests. The familiar sound of metal locks and bolts being undone as the lair door opened could be heard easily from the infirmary. Leaving the room I rushed to said door- finding him lying there. Shaking, blood oozing from his deeper cuts and his hands curled into tight fists. "God Raph. Wh-

WHAT THE SHELL?!"

Leo was next to me in seconds. Man Raph was in for it. "Problem fearless?" He grunted. "PROBLEM?!" My sword wielding brother screamed (right down my ear, may I add) "MIKEY WAS RELYING ON YOU TO HELP HIM! HE WAS ON HIS DEATHBED! IF DON HADN'T OF GOT THERE IN TIME THEN-" he paused, catching his breath from the ranting. "Then he wouldn't have made it, Raph. We needed you. HE needed you. And you weren't even there for him. What kind of brother does that? He fell six storeys. He was close to death. And the blood. Oh god, the blood." Leo stood, shaking his head. He calmly left the room. "Leo" I called to him. "Where are you-" "going? Someone needs to update Splinter and inform him of what's happening. I'm taking the burden. Go fix Raph up or whatever" he waved his hand toward the lab "go do whatever Donnie. Just make sure Raph and Mike are alright first."

Raph's POV:

I lay down on the infirmary bed. "Why, Raphie? Why'd ya leave us when we needed you most?" I turned to Don's direction. " Donnie I promise ya, I didn't want to. Surely you trust me, don? You and Leo do, right? You trust I had to leave?"

My purple clad brother turned to me sadly. "That's the problem Raph. I don't know anymore" And just like that, he was gone, taking his trust with him. Why will no one listen to me? I didn't want to leave. I had to.

* * *

So, what will happen next? Will everyone forgive Raph and will the poison substance effect Mikey? Because I'm bored I'm going to create a poll so you can choose. It will be on my file. But like before I need three reviews at the least before the next chapter so I know to continue.


End file.
